Hasta que lo sepas todo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Desde las sombras, Gronwald planea su venganza para acabar con toda la vida del único poblado que le quedo por arrasar... pero esta vez su rival no sera Hols. ¿Podrá Pottom salvar Peleary de la masacre del diablo? ¿Demostrara ser un digno sustituto en el puesto de jefe, antes perteneciente a su padre? *No me puedo creer que halla espacio en fanfiction para esta peli / *


_ Esta historia se me ocurrio de niña y ahora la retoque un poco.__  
_

_Sin mas, el fic, espero sus opiniones para saber como quedo. ^^_

* * *

Los tambores resonaban por todo Peleary, era una celebración religiosa, pero no necesariamente feliz.

El bosque, junto al arrollo al lado de las montañas, era el lugar donde habían colocado el altar de flores.

El anciano Ganko presidia la ceremonia. Al lado del altar, como era su deber, estaba el joven Pottom, el hijo del jefe... o del que había sido jefe. Todos los ojos de los campesinos del poblado estaban posados en el joven muchacho de piel nívea y acerados ojos negros.

El efecto que producían las extrañas sombras de las hojas de los arboles en su piel pálida hacían que el brillo de sus ojos fuera mas denso, casi palpable, todos esperaban alguna reacción por parte de él. Que temblará de miedo o echara a correr al bosque como la última vez. Claro que él era solo un pequeño niño que acababa de ver a su madre morir. El joven Pottom era plenamente consciente de los pensamientos de la mayoría de los presentes.

Pero sus ojos grises seguían clavados en el anciano que ya caminaba con ayuda de un bastón, que daba un discurso en una lengua arcana que el no conocía, pero que las palabras le llegaban al alma y solo podía pensar en lo que era: el requiem de su padre.

El requiem del jefe del poblado de Peleary.

El fin de una era, el principio de otra que él iba a representar. El joven pálido y castaño se quedo estático al ver la sangre brotar del cuerpo de su padre. Había sido un duro golpe para el joven, su padre era su héroe viviente aunque todos lo usaran de títere, su padre representaba lo que él estaba convencido de que nunca seria.

El final del discurso precedió al llanto de una de las mujeres de la aldea. Nadie necesito girar la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba.

"Tayjal..." -pensaron todos.

La mujer había perdido a su marido hacia años, el hombre represento una mera perdida contra la batalla tremenda que habían tenido que librar contra el peor enemigo que alguna vez pudiera tener la aldea de Peleary... una batalla en la que el jefe Malik no hizo nada.

Al recordarlo Pottom dio el ultimo adiós a su padre, prometiéndose a si mismo que seria mejor jefe que el. Aunque por aquel entonces el joven tenia solo doce años lucho fervientemente en la batalla a pesar de haber tenido que luchar solo con los puños contra feroces bestias porque no tenia fuerzas para levantar una espada.

Terminada la "celebración" todos se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron a Pottom bajar del estrado cerca del altar para acercarse a la mujer, todos ansiosos para ver que hacia.

Tayjal, una mujer un tanto gruesa con el pelo castaño claro recogido en un moño alto donde ya se empezaban a vislumbrar una canas se había sentado en el suelo abrazándose las piernas.

Pottom busco con la mirada a Flep por todas las partes, no lo encontró, no estaba presente.

"Tanto mejor -penso el joven castaño- ningun niño debiera ver a su madre así"

Pottom agarro con dulzura los brazos de Tayjal, esta se sorprendió un poco al contacto pero con ojos vidriosos se enfrento a la cara inexpresiva del chico que escondía un mar de sentimientos.

-Vuelbe a tu casa, mujer, vive tranquila y cuida de tu hijo, limpia la cara en el arrollo, que no note que has llorado.

Tayjal vio con nuevos ojos a Pottom, o mas bien, el hombre en el que se había convertido Pottom. Él no era como los otros, tenia un gran auto control, lo que el difunto esposo de Tayjal nunca tuvo, lo que le llevo a la muerte.

Pottom sabia que Flep tenia todas las de ganar en convertirse en alguien tan cabezota como su padre. Desde ese día Pottom se convirtió en algo así como el hermano mayor de Flep, sabia lo que era mejor para el niño.

* * *

Uno a uno todos los habitantes de Peleary se fueron dispersando, Pottom se quedo sentado en la hierva mirando el arroyo donde hacia unas horas había desaparecido en el horizonte la barca que contenía el cuerpo sin vida del jefe Malik. Las mantas que lo cubrían estaban saladas de lagrimas, pero ninguna había sido derramada por Pottom, él debía ser fuerte por todos. Al fin y al cabo iba a ser el nuevo jefe... solo en sus sueños.

-¡Pottom! -oyo gritar a alguien su nombre.

El joven pálido se sorprendió (y alegro) de ver a un joven castaño de su edad, pero mucho menos pálido.

-Creía que nunca te volvería a ver el pelo, príncipe. -le dijo, medio en broma, medio en serio.

El recién llegado era nada menos que Hols, el salvador del pueblo en aquella batalla librada tantos años atrás.

-Me entere de lo que ocurrió -dijo el príncipe del sol, esta vez con tristeza en la voz- solo... solo quiero que sepas... que se por lo que pasas... yo perdí a mi padre también.

-No hacia falta que vinieras solo por eso -sentencio Pottom inexpresivo- sabes que no me gusta que la gente pierda el tiempo.

-Mira quien fue a hablar -le dijo en broma mientras le daba un codazo amistoso.- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí sentado mirando a la nada?

-No demasiad... ¡oh! -dijo sorprendido al ver que un tinte naranja asomaba por el horizonte: estaba a punto de anochecer.

-Vas a tener que cambiar un poco esa actitud si quieres ser un buen jefe. -dijo, pero luego Hols se mordió el labio, pensando que a lo mejor había metido el dedo en la llaga: no lo hizo.

-Nunca seré jefe -dijo el de piel nívea y ojos grises convencido y caminando hacia el poblado.

-¿Por que dices esas cosas? -pregunto Hols- tu eres muy valido. Deja de comportarte como Hilda. -esto ultimo lo dijo con un puchero que el otro no noto.

-Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar, pronto lo sabrás.

* * *

_Pottom es el personaje de toda la película que mas me inspiro, me creo muchas incógnitas y yo misma, con mi imaginación, las respondo en el fic._


End file.
